


Forward

by natsora



Series: Trials of Ryder [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Post-Canon, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsora/pseuds/natsora
Summary: Sara Ryder has been through hell. She is a survivor, died and lived to tell the tale, more than once. She has lost many things and now perched on the precipice, she must make a choice once again.





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the awesome [Seo Kanori on Tumblr](http://seokanori.tumblr.com/) / [MellowCorn on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowCorn/pseuds/MellowCorn)
> 
> This was written long before the ending of Cetus but it fits well. Plus with the Tumblr purge, I figure I should post this on AO3 so it doesn't gets lost there.

Peace.  
It’s not a feeling she expected to find.  
Ever

Acceptance  
It took her by surprise.  
She didn’t think she would ever have that.

They crept up on her.  
She never realised it.  
It just happened.

One day, her lungs expanded.  
And her breath didn’t hitch.

One day, her eyes opened.  
And she didn’t regret it.

One day, she touched her left arm.  
And she didn’t flinch.

Life.  
That’s what she chose.  
But she wasn’t truly living it.  
Not at first.

But she knew, she knew.  
There was nothing behind her.  
Nothing but a road, paved with blood, pain and fear  
Hers.

The wind swirled.  
Playing with her hair.  
Reminding her she yet lived.  
Gentle fingers dancing across her scar.  
Reminding her the cost she paid.

Eyes opened.  
The dark of space called.  
Her heart clenched.  
A longing so strong, so insistent.  
To do.

She wasn’t done.  
She still had more in her.

She took a deep breath.  
Eyes gleaming.  
She would be worthy again.

Sara Ryder took a step  
Forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
